It has been found that the prior art dehydrators are fixed in size, thereby rendering them difficult to store when not in use. Furthermore, such dehydrators occupy a relatively large space, and are therefore inconvenient and expensive to transport.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dehydrator which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.